


thirsty for your touch

by Anonymous



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Sloppy Makeouts, Wet & Messy, its not smut but like...its also not not smut yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "selm," allen whispers lazily as he looks at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes, "kiss me."and honestly, how could serim say no to such a request?ORallen always gets needy when he's high. serim definitely isn't complaining.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	thirsty for your touch

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally gonna title this 'cloud nine' but i just couldn't taint such a cute song with this filth

allen is floating.

well, at the very least, he feels like he is. the fuzzy thrum of his brain, soft buzz of his nerves, and the cloudy haze of smoke filling serim's room only helps intensify such a feeling. he can't remember the last time he felt this good. it's not for lack of trying though, he racked his brain time and time again but in the end he always loses his train of thought. it's not his fault that serim is so distracting. 

speaking of serim, allen's eyes drift over to him again to find him knelt in front of his bedside table as he breaks apart nugs and puts them in his grinder. oh that's right, he had asked him to roll another joint. the silver haired boy hums at the thought of smoking again but doesn't say anything. instead he just watches the lean muscles of serim's back flex under his tight-fitted tank, the solid shape of his biceps strain with his every move, and his pretty fingers work effortlessly as he grinds up the weed. 

the longer allen watches him, the more he wants to touch him. the longer he keeps his glassy eyes on him, the more he wants to be touched. 

"serim," he whispers. 

the blue haired boy hums in acknowledgment but doesn't turn to look at him. it only makes allen pout. "serim," he whispers once more, propping himself up on his elbow. this time serim turns to look at him with a raised brow. he gives his boyfriend a moment to drink in the sight of him; he let's him take in his pouty lips, blood-shot, glazed over eyes, and messy hair. 

serim sets his grinder down on the table before climbing up into his bed, the frame creaking under the new weight. he sits on his knees in front of allen with a soft smile, "what's up baby doll?"

"selm," allen whispers lazily as he looks at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes, "kiss me."

and honestly, how could serim say no to such a request?

he leans down to press a chaste kiss against allen's pouty lips, laughing against his mouth when the smaller started to wrap a hand around the nape of his neck to keep him from pulling away. "someone's needy," he teases and allen doesn't even try to deny it. serim rewards him by slotting their lips together in a kiss. it's sloppy, the angle a little off, but allen quickly leans up to keep up with the kiss. 

they keep at a slow, messy pace for a while. allen's nerves were buzzing and his brain racing as he tried to stay in sync with serim. he's a little too hazy, a little too eager to keep up with the lazy pace that his boyfriend had set for them. he pulls away from serim's pretty little mouth just to whine at him.

"ssh pretty baby," allen hums as serim runs a comforting hand through his hair, "i got you, okay?"

allen nods before he allows serim to slip out of his grasp. he watches as the boy shuffles up to the head of his bed and leans back against the pillows propped along the headboard. allen blinks at him for a moment until he pats one of his thighs, "c'mere baby." that's all he needs to hear because immediately he's pushing himself up onto his knees and making his way over to him. 

he drops down into serim's lap with a graceless plop. "hi," he whispers as the other places soft hands on his hips to keep him steady. "hey," serim whispers back with a chuckle. "can you kiss me again," he questions, staring down at him with glassy eyes. serim answers him by sliding a hand up his back and into his short hair before pulling him down into a kiss. 

this time serim is quick to press wet tongue against plush lips and lick his way into allen's mouth. allen lets his lips part with an soft gasp, a small hand reaching out to grab at the thin fabric of his top. he was eager to lick his way into serim's mouth as well. it leaves him shuddering whenever his tongue curls with his own.

it's messy, messy, messy.

allen's lips stay parted as serim licks into his mouth, sucks on his tongue, and nibbles at his bottom lip whenever he can. the silver haired boy's lips tingle in their swollen state. he can feel the spit that's coating his chin. strands of spit thin out until they break every time serim pulls away from to nip at the sensitive flesh of his bottom lip. it has allen keening and trembling in his boyfriend's lap. 

he's absolutely whimpering whenever serim kisses down his jaw and along the soft expanse of his neck. spit slick lips on sensitive skin has him rocking forward against serim. "fuck baby," the blue haired male gasps, fingers pressing tightly into allen's skin whenever his hands fall back to his hips. he hadn't even noticed how hard either of them were until now. he pushes down, rocking against him once more, with a whine. 

hearing his boyfriend groan has him rolling his hips forward in an unsteady rhythm pace. he has no means of finding a pattern as he ruts down, down, down. serim doesn't seem to care because his tight grip on allen's hips turns into a helpful push whenever he occasionally cants his own hips upwards. the smaller is getting loud; whining and gasping out with every roll of his hips. the other boy is trying to cover up his own noises by working lips, teeth, and tongue over allen's sensitive skin. 

it doesn't take long for allen to grasp desperately at serim's shoulders with a soft chant of, " _serim, serim, serim_ "

"I gotchu baby, I gotchu," he reassures the smaller as he switches their position. he rolls them over so allen's under him, hovering over him with his weight on his hands, and goes right back to rolling his hips against him. allen can do nothing put gasp out at the delicious friction and wraps his arms around serim's neck. serim doesn't mind down all the work, too gone in how good it feels to rut up against his boyfriend. letting himself drop down onto one elbow, he slips an arm under allen and grasps at his ass though the thin materiel of his basketball shorts.

the change in angles has allen whining, the noise high in the back of his throat. there's no way he was going to last much longer. "selm," he pleads softly as he looks up at him, trying to pull him close. serim allows himself to pulled down so allen can slot their lips together. neither of them try to properly kiss instead they just gasp and whine into each other's mouth with every roll of their hips. 

allen comes with his head thrown back and his hips arched up firmly against serim's. he keens and shakes under the other. serim whispers sweet nothings to him to help him through it; cooing to him about how pretty he sounds when he whines, telling him how lovely he looks under him. he just clings to him as he allows serim to keep grinding down on him in order to chase after his own orgasm. it's whenever allen starts hiccuping from how sensitive he is that serim comes with his face buried in the crook of allen's neck as he groans. 

afterwards they bask in the afterglow of sensations cuddled up together. they stay like that for a while, their legs tangled together as allen lays across serim's chest. serim's pretty fingers running through his hair as allen hums. 

"i feel icky," allen whispers after a while.

serim chuckles, the action shaking the pretty boy sprawled across him. he glances down at allen with a fond smile, "c'mon, let's go take a shower." 

allen glances up at him with a fond smile of his own, "only if you carry me."

serim snorts before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"anything for you, baby doll." 

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is so terrible, please forgive me OTL


End file.
